Treacly
by rebeckon
Summary: treacly: adjective/sweet or sentimental/overly sweet/ Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker are best friends. But for how much longer?
1. Pianos and Interruptions

**FINALLY.**

**FINALLY. FINISHED. Haha, birfday prezent for Lauras~**

**My spelling isn't that horrendous, I promise. 3 Enjoy!  
**

Air caught in Allen Walker's lungs as he momentarily forgot to breathe.

It wasn't like he hadn't practiced this a thousand times, because he had, but the idea of performing for Lavi in hopes of pleasing him was for some reason, absolutely horrifying.

"Come on Allen, I bet it'll be amazing, as always." Sincerity rang in the redhead's voice, a tender clasp on his shoulder urging him to start. The male swallowed, placing his fingertips on the ebony of the keys with a slight hesitation as his eyes squinted to read the music he had scribbled into the score book. "Allen?"

The silver haired male jerked his attention to his best friend. "Right, right. Sorry." Emerald irises rolled in amusement at his reaction.

"Stop apologizing and play for me."

He stroked a key of the piano with his thumb, taking a few more seconds to recapture his focus and kill the nervous butterflies waltzing in his stomach. "Alright, here it is." Allen straightened his back, easing into the piece with a skillful pair of hands, his gaze never leaving the paper as he flew through note after note- near flawless with his years of practice.

Arms slinked around his waist, a firm jaw line resting in the small crevice between the male's neck and shoulder. His shoulders tensed at first, but relaxed after a mere moment of growing used to the heat of the other's presence. Lavi's frame pressed firmly into his was comforting in the oddest of ways; exciting, pleasant, inevitably intoxicating-

The familiar ringing of Lavi's cellphone drifted to his eardrums- the gentle embrace the pianist was wrapped in disappeared to answer.

Distracted like a kindergartner with a box of crayons, he slipped up with a frustrated swear.

"Could it kill you to turn that off, Lavi?"

Apparently, it would, seeing as he was chatting up an excited storm down the hallway. A hum of disappointment found it's way out and into the air, the silver eyed boy pushing back on the seat to stand up straight.

**This always happened.**

Gliding into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water, he eyed the boy with a curious but angry stare, soon to be hidden by the length of the refrigerator door. Finally retreating back to his living room with the object he had been searching for, he plopped down onto the couch.

"Yeah, no, that sounds wonderful," Lavi said into the receiver, all attempt to keep his voice hushed failing.

There were a few more audible words, but piecing them together, Allen seemed to make no logic out of the conversation between his friend and the other. Water dripped into his throat as he waited, time ticking slowly...

"No, right, I will, thank you." The only other sounds now were the faint clicking of a shutting phone, small footsteps on the creaking floors of the bedroom, and his own, pitiful breathing. Pitiful. There was no other adjective to describe such a loneliness- one that coursed through his entire being that very day.

Allen was entranced in thought, so entranced as to completely shut out the world that continued to spin outside his mind- even the reaction of heels slapping against wood as they came back into the living room.

"Hold on, don't stop playing because I left." The green eyed male playfully stated, leaning against the doorframe. His slender body fit along the wood, Allen's light gaze observed, and his leg was tucked neatly under the other in his stance.

The silver haired male pressed his lips together. "I do recall I was only playing because of you."

"Right, I forced you to play."

"Actually, Lavi, you kind of did."

"I don't remember."

"You wouldn't," he sighed, stuffing a hand in the depth of his pocket, the other casually holding the bottle to his cracked lips. "Who was that?"

His eyes darted to the electronic device balled up in his fist. "On the phone?"

"No, under your bed." There was a slight hint of sarcasm, Lavi laughing at his choice of words as he removed himself out of the doorway. "Yes, on the phone."

A sly smile took ahold of his expression. "Oh right. Some girl wants to hook up tomorrow~! She's suuuuper pretty and has big-"

"Do you want to hear that piece or not?" Allen's hurt beamed through his words as he cut him off. But thick headed, the redhead only crinkled his nose in confusion. Pushing that aside, he nodded eagerly at the thought of hearing his skilled friend again.

Acknowledging the motion, he allowed his feet to lead him back to the piano bench. The pale being took his rightful seat, managing to look back at Lavi every so often to make sure he hadn't left.

For the second time that morning, his fingers were evenly spread on the keys, adjusting slightly with each passing second. "Any time noooow."

"You're so impatient," Allen remarked, stretching his back as to taunt him with the fact he was in control of when he started, not Lavi. When ready, he sat upright, and tapped down on the first key- smiling with agreement.

The delightful moan of the instrument beneath his fingers sounded in the redhead's ears, notes clashing and bonding to form one melodious piece. The air danced in tune with the music; their partner, in this what seemed to be, an everlasting waltz of harmony.

But the climax of the composition died down eventually. And with so, the Walker boy ended with a stroke of the board, and one last frantic pound of a small section of the keys.

"That was amazing," Lavi hummed beside his ear. "You really, are like, the best pianist in the world. Definitely the next Mosaic!" Clasping his hands together in a signal of excitement, his lips upturned into a blinding smile.

"It's Mozart, Lavi, Mozart. And my talent is far less advanced than Mozart, or Beethoven, or any other pianist out there." His emerald eyes locked on his, just staring in the awkward moment of silence. "What?" Allen asked uneasy, touching his face in subconscious reaction.

"No, it's just, I thought Beethoven was that freakin' dog in those movies who always got into trouble!"

With this, the silver haired male laughed. "You're hopeless."

The older of the two pulled away to check his phone, pout evident on his lips. "Honest mistake," he murmured, scrunching his face like he always did when he had to read, "Shit, I have to go Allen. I'll see you later." Lavi's mouth found his forehead in a friendly kiss goodbye before he ran out of the room at a crazed pace.

The piano rang as the male left alone, rested his elbow on it.

"Bye, I love you, Allen." The silver eyed male mimicked in pure hope as the door slammed down the hallway his best friend ran down moments before.

Following a sigh, a fairly weak smile graced his lips, as he responded: "Yeah, I love you too Lavi."


	2. Thoughts of the Unrequited

Allen prodded his dumpling with a chopstick he didn't know how to use, crinkling his nose as his gaze caught sight of a glaring Kanda. "What?" He poked a hole through the dough, the tip bathing in the midst of meat and boredom.

"Don't play with your food."

"Shuddup," the male remarked, his brain too occupied with the mere fact that Lavi had a date. With a girl. That night. And he, was here with Kanda and Lenalee, for some ungodly reason.

xxx

"You have to go out while I'm gone! I forbid you to sulk over the temporary loss of my presence, and just lie here doing nothing!" The redhead exited his room, adjusting what appeared to be a tie. "Can you come over here and help me?"

Fingers enclosed around the silk of the light grey fabric, a color worthy to compare to Allen's eyes, his skillful hands showing useful in the situation. "You have your date, and I have mine. With my piano." He stepped back to admire his work, nodding approvingly.

"I already told Lenalee you were going with her and-" Lavi coughed, "-so, I don't want her to be disappointed and all..."

"Lenalee and who?" His girlish features demanded.

"Kanda..." He murmured under his breath, backing away with caution at his friend's angered expression. "It's not like he's that bad..."

"To you maybe."

"Please, do this for me, Allen baby~" 'Allen baby' cringed at the unintended affection in his petname, diverting his opaque sight to his retreating hands. Attempting to shrug off the term, he sauntered to his bedroom door, hands wriggling in his pockets.

His heart jumped at the smile Lavi had beamed. He knew he had won before Allen had even managed an unimpressed 'fine'. Clicking his tongue, he reentered his room before his face unwillingly turned a glowing pink. He loathed the power the boy had to control him.

The male proceeded to take his sweet time, rummaging through his closet to look at all his options. No point in dressing up or anything, seeing as his company could have cared less. But through the crack of his door, Lavi was constantly rambling about how he should dress nice to go out. He knew if he had come out in the comfortable ensemble of loose fitting jeans and a random shirt, the redhead would have gone batshit crazy and made him change (or come in and dress him himself, which, he though grimacing, had happened before).

So with a careful eye, he slipped into a pair of midnight black dress pants, that hugged every crease of his lower half in a rather flattering way. Pulling off his rather bland choice of a shirt, he examined the rack of potential.

Hands found his hips, a chest finding the curve of Allen's back, a pair of lips met his ear. "What's taking so long, shortstuff?" His body tingled, but not with his usual anger for the unappreciated nickname, but with longing. The feel of his warm breath against his neck was enough to drive the male utterly mad.

"I've got a lunatic clinging onto me," he muttered, pushing away reluctantly. Lavi wasn't phased by this, heading over to invade the personal space of his closet, and returning not too long after with a white button up, almost as pure as the sight of Allen's hair.

"Here, this is much better." Allen didn't have time to argue or resist as he slid the fabric over his shoulder, fingers brushing against exposed flesh unintentionally. As he went to button his own shirt, Lavi smacked away his hand. "No, you know how terrible you are buttons. Lemme do it so we can avoid injury."

Defeated, he weakly nodded. There was no use arguing about it, no matter how illogical he had sounded. His eyes met those of Lavi's, not missing the fact he had a cat like grin plastered to his face. "What?..."

"...So who are you dressing for?"

"Excuse me?" He asked in a mildly confused tone, fingers pausing to linger over set in the middle of his shirt.

"Lenalee?" Lavi's lips upturned into a smirk, "or Kanda? Because you look very appealing right now."

The familiar feeling of an oncoming blush rose in his cheeks whilst he diverted his gaze to his chest. "I'm dressing for you..." As his smirk grew, he rethought his words, "I didn't mean, for you, I meant, because of you... You're making me dress up."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

As he turned to finishing dressing, swallowing to dampen his cracking throat. "Shut up, your date is probably waiting, so you better get going."

The redhead escorted Allen to the door, one hand placed gently on his back. "Fine, I'll play nice if you do. And remember, be back by eight so I can give you all the details."

"Right, eight."

As the white haired male exited the door with a small smile and a 'goodbye', he let out an irritated groan. Had it ever occurred to him that he didn't want to hear the details?

xxx

Alright, so he had lied to himself. He **did** know why he was there with Kanda and Lenalee. It was a little four letter word that plagued his mind-

Lavi. Though, he guessed that love would have fit nicely into that category as well.

Time was passing by agonizingly slow...

He was running out of things to say...

Kanda was running out of patience...

And Lenalee was running out of enthusiasm, seeing as she was trying to provide enough for all three of them...

Allen let out a gruff sigh, staring up at the clock with tired eyes. He really didn't want to be here. Or at his apartment, for a matter of fact. He didn't want to be anywhere really, no place in particular creeped into his thoughts when he pondered the word sanctuary- because anywhere he went wouldn't hide him from the unrequited love he felt.

He sat back, hands folded in his lap, his mind whirling with thought.

"Allen?"

_This really sucked._

"Allen?"

_Just being here._

"Allen? Didn't you say you had to be home..."

**_Existing._**

"...around eight?"

The silver haired boy blinked as his attention was brought back to reality. "Yeah, why?" Her gentle stare flashed to the clock on the pallid wall. It was a quarter to eight. He had spent all this time... sulking about Lavi.

"Right, thanks. I had a fun time." The words were derived of emotion, their meaning nonexistent. Without much else thought, nor hesitation, he bolted out of her house, not even bothering to mutter a distasteful goodbye to Kanda as he did so.

He ached to see his best friend.

...If only he came with an off button.

xxx

The key to the apartment door was held firmly in the grip of it's inhabitant, his fingers rubbing along the ridges as he inhaled. And exhaled. And inhaled again. He didn't have to go in, right? Okay, maybe he did.

It was now or never.

He slid the hilt of the key into the hole, twisting the door open with a loud creak. Allen gasped at the sight he came across, his heart thumping in his chest violently.

Candles were placed all round the room, the only source of dim light, but beautiful nonetheless in all their glory. The air was coaxed in the soft scent of vanilla- which he had to admit was truly intoxicating. There were even roses, small bouquets of pure white placed neatly beside the existing sticks of wax. His eyes shifted to examined the rest of the room, resting on the smiling figure of a male, outstretched on their shared couch and single red rose in hand.

"Welcome home, Allen."

His voice was so sweet, he almost couldn't stand it. But he loved every single moment. "What's... what's all this for?"

"You got into that National Piano Competition," he responded softly, urging Allen forward to sit beside him. "Think of this as a celebration."

He had no recollection of celebrations being so...

romantic.


	3. Irrevocably So

**I;ve never done a lemon before.**

**RP'd, yes, but we work together.**

**This was just UGH.**

**M'sorry if this is horrible :C**

**Reviews would be nice, yes?  
**

"So your date...?" Allen was still trying to comprehend the whole situation, gaze flickering between the room and Lavi as he took a seat beside him.

"M'sorry, I had to lie!" He pouted, flinging his hands wildly to prove his point. "But then it wouldn't have been much of a surprise if I had just dressed up and kicked you out for no reason, and you know it."

One of his hands sat firmly on the other's thigh. "N-no, it's alright... I'm glad you did..." Allen replied with a blush, the usually oblivious redhead's expression turning smug in recognition. "..So, what's all this for?"

"I told you, we're cel-"

"Your celebrations usually consist of loud music and overly developed girls, Lavi," he interrupted, "This is anything but."

Lavi tugged off his jacket, exposing the white button up he had helped him into only earlier. "Maybe." A set of slender fingers traced his lips, acknowledging the moist feeling, the chasteness of the pair. Being the younger boy's best friend had its benefits, for as far as he knew, the male had only kissed one person in his lifetime. Allen whimpered in disbelief, as a free hand set out to start undoing the shirt.

"L-Lavi..." At his name, he paused to look up a pair of light irises. "Why?..."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was love with you?" It came out more blunt than he originally intended.

Eyes widened at the statement. Drowned in shock, rational thoughts took much longer to process in the Walker boy's mind. "In all honesty... no," he murmured, running a pale hand across Lavi's chest, "I mean... girls and you go hand in hand... W-when did this happen?..."

"Do you remember your first party ever?"

Allen cleared his throat, but still, no audible words came out. Instead, he just quietly nodded.

"You got so smashed and I had to bring you home," Lavi remembered with a bubbly laugh. "And I felt so guilty, I sat in your room, all night, and even all day while you experienced your first hangover..."

Where was he going with this?

"Anyway, during those hours of listening to your pointless garble, during those hours when you slept because you were too tired to do anything else- I realized how beautiful you were. The way you talked... Your smile... Everything."

An apparent blush spread across Allen's cheeks, burning his face. "That was... so sappy," the redhead sighed with a small chuckle. "But, really Allen, I'm telling you the truth."

"So...why now?" He asked with a curious, but equally fearful voice. His heart thumped madly in his chest, a constant reminder of reality.

"You're full of questions today, aren't you?" Lavi stopped to think for a moment. "Why not? Why not now? I waited for you to show some interest, Allen, but I never knew with you-" Soft lips pressed to his.

"Shut up, Lavi," he muttered against his mouth with a smile. "I was always interested..."

Paused fingers began working again, the younger of the two's chest becoming more and more exposed with each button undone by the skillful hand of the redhead. Lips parted slightly, a more dominant tongue poking through without much hesitation at the invitation. Allen let out a weak moan, his whole body shivering from the ecstasy of the kiss, the sensation of it all.

With a distinct 'plop', Allen's shirt hit the ground much to the other's delight. Palms pressed against his own fully clothed chest, asking him, with their touch, to remove the article of clothing. Recognition shone through his piercing gaze, as he pulled back whilst voicing a reluctant grunt to slide the item over his red locks.

"Do you think you're ready?" Lavi voiced, hanging over him as he waited.

"I'm ready to try." He locked his lips with his, repeating all the previous motions with their slick muscles groping and tugging at the other hungrily.

Allen felt the slight pressure of the male's aching arousal, a gentle gasp hurdling out of his throat. He was definitely ready to give this a try.

There was no need for the awkward and unwanted fumbling of unzipping jeans- the elastic waistband around the snow haired male, strong enough to hold them up around his fairly nonexistent hips, but easily accessible for the greater needs of sexual desires. In his fantasies, Lavi had pictured it much slower...and on his piano... The very thought made him tingle.

Diverting his attention back to the nearly naked male, he began placing butterfly kisses along the length of his chest; pallid skin unusually smooth beneath his lips' touch. The pair of pants soon followed the path of the previously shedded article of clothing as Allen urged him to come back up, meshing their lips together in a mess of lust. The inexperienced male attempted to rid him of his own pants, but found it rather difficult as he indulged in passionate kisses.

Lavi tugged his best-friend-turned-lover off the couch, leading him into a bedroom (he wasn't sure whose was whose, but didn't particularly care in that moment), and with a subtle push, their sticky bodies found the sheets of the bed. "Are you sure?.."

_We can't go back..._

_Once this happens..._

_I can live with only being friends, but a life deprived entirely of you... I could never handle that._

"As sure as I can be..." His voice quivered, but at the same time, conveyed a sureness that many other male humans on the Earth portrayed in the face of sexual intercourse. A hand slid down the redhead's arm with affection, their eyes locking.

_I want this more than anything..._

_I waited years, many confusing years..._

_I love you, Lavi. I want you to love me too; to show me..._

"That's pretty sure," he mumbled against his skin, a light chuckle bubbling in his throat. After receiving a playful push from him, Lavi took it as an invitation to finishing the de-robing process of his slender form. He studied the exposed flesh with emerald irises, smirking as one hand claimed his existence with their touch, and the other reaching for his back pocket for a small tube.

He coaxed his fingers in the substance, fixing their bodies in a more appropriate position for the occasion. He could have waited, been more slow, taken his time in pleasing Allen... but something kept him from doing so; lust, maybe impatience.

One moist finger slid into him, almost hesitantly, wiggling its way in to ready his body for entry. "Lavi!" Allen practically squeaked, obviously not used to the penetration of his entrance. Drawn out strokes grazed at his sensitive spots, and as he added another, he began flexing in the tightness of it all- the male whimpering in approval.

"Lavi..." The light haired male voiced reluctantly as fingers removed themselves out of his body, playing with the fabric forgotten clothing. They fell around his knees, unveiling the arousal the redhead bared, a beautiful preview to what lingered in Allen's future. There was a faint click of a shutting bottle, before he applied a fair amount of lotion on his member. "Be gentle.." Lavi heard, nodded, took into account the fragile situation that was at hand- the outcome was in his hands. He took a breath, pushing away thoughts, and recollecting desires.

Allen groaned at the presence of the throbbing cock pressing in, grasping at a firm set of shoulders that hovered over his body. The thrusts were soft, gentle, but a somatic sensation of discomfort tore through him, moans choked with pleasure, and pain playing across his features.

"Relax... Relax or this will hurt more than it should."

Listening to him, he did his best to release his tensed muscles, unclenching shoulders at the draw back of euphoric pain. Lavi began probing further, deeper but slower than the previous rhythm to avoid the pain rising to his face again. When he deemed it alright, his speed increased, his arousal hammering into him countless of times, shifting as he searched for his pleasure spot.

At the sound of his name being called in between whimpers and pants, Lavi had found his prostate, driving his hardness against it continously, loving the bittersweet screams of delight. Allen knotted his fingers in his hair, jerking his head down with every drive of the male's cock; delight scorching his expression.

"Lavi!"

_Harder._

"Oh... oh god!"

_Faster._

"I-I'm going to- ahh!"

Hot liquid gushed out of him, hips bucking once more before settling into the sheets- as one more thrust lead Lavi to come inside of his lover.

Removing himself from Allen, he wrapped an arm around him in a tender embrace, quiet pants beating against the pillow his face was currently buried in. "L-Lavi...?" His body was still trembling, he noted, looking up with curious eyes.

"Yeah?"

"How much?"

"How much what?" He sat up on his knees, dabbing at the fluid coating his torso with his pants' leg.

"Do you love me?"

Lavi sat there in utter silence, wiping off what was last of the substance off. "How much do I love you? How can you possibly ask me that?" Silver irises looked up to him, embarrassment apparent. He bent down to kiss his lips tenderly, smiling his odd, Lavi-like smile.

"Irrevocably. So much, I could never stop even if I wanted to."

Allen happily kissed him, slumber itching to take over his eyes and tired limbs. With a small yawn, his body shut down to the world around him. The redhead dragged himself out of the bed, pulling a comforter over the naked form of his best friend.

"I love you." He couldn't get over the fact he was now free to say it whenever he wanted, to hear it in return. With a content sigh, Lavi exited his room to blow out the candles of this celebration.


	4. Epilogue: One Year Later

"Come on, you said you would play for me today!" Lavi whined, wrapping an arm around his roomm mate's waist while he made a cup of coffee. All he received was a glare from a rather cranky set of silver eyes.

Allen Walker wasn't exactly a morning person.

"My whole body is screaming, thanks to some sex-crazy boyfriend of mine," he muttered, blowing the steam from his cup, "so, I say no more little concerts until my body agrees with you."

Lavi huffed, his bottom lip protruding in a pout. "It's not my fault youattacked me with your mouth, were undressing to shower right in front of me. Really, you brought this upon yourself, Allen."

Of course, being fucked for the first timemore than once, **then** waking up with the after effects wasn't exactly helping Allen's mood either.

"...I never did get that shower."

"Do you want to take one together?" He suggestively raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, his tongue grazing his bottom lip.

"Lavi..." The male shuddered, turning his head away from his devious intentions. He sipped at the hot coffee, slipping out of his hold to enter their living room. "No, no sex. At all." He couldn't deny how much he wanted it, even with the aches his body was facing at that morning.

He trailed after him, holding out his pinky. "I just want you to play the piano! I promise!" Lavi waited patiently for him to link their pinkies and lock them, and when he reluctantly did, a grin spread across his face.

"Fine, I'll play the piano."

Morning grouchiness began to disappear, Allen shuffling over to sit at the bench in front of the instrument. He sat down the mug on a side table, cracking his fingers before moving on to slide back the cover partially hiding the keys. Much to his surprise, a small velvet box sat upon them, ebony contrasting ivory.

"What is this?..." as

"I didn't attack you with my mouth, I simply kissed you!"

"Did you know, that today is our one year anniversary?" He found a seat next to Allen, picking the box off the piano to place it in his smaller palm.

"That's really sweet of you, Lavi... But, I didn't get you anything-"

He pressed a finger to his lips. "Just open it."

Swallowing, he took a quick moment to clear his thoughts, before prying the box open. A gasp caught in his throat as he looked down to see something he never would have dreamed of getting (maybe once or twice, now he thought about it).

A ring.

"So, will you be mine forever, Allen Walker?"

"If that's you asking to marry me," Allen whispered, looking him in his emerald gaze, "then, yes, I would." The redhead leaned in to steal a delighted kiss, taking the box to slip the ring onto his finger.

"Now play for me wife," he smirked against his neck, nuzzling it with fondness and dominance.

Allen shot him a glare. "What did you say?"

"I love you?"

"I love you too," he replied, the smile overtaking his mouth, seeming as though it'd never disappear. Lavi's arm slinked around him as the male began to play for him, the beautiful melody he had performed during the competition he had won months prior.

As his fingers danced among the many keys, singing notes in harmony, Allen thought to himself-; heart thumping wildly in his chest;.

_Sometimes Lavi Bookman could be overly sweet, much to his liking._...

A slick tongue grazed his earlobe, sending the piece in array as the malehe jumped in his seat in excitement and shock. .

_And sometimes, he could be terribly **naughty**. _


End file.
